Carousel
by Yugao702
Summary: 'Growing up is never an easy thing to do.' Miku is orphaned in young age but is soon placed under guardianship by her late mother's close friend, Kaito Shion and begins her new life that is different from her life before. A story about the struggles of growing up, regret, acceptance and love that links them to others (Rated T to be safe) [Romance included]
1. Prologue

"Done yet?" A voice called out, knocking on the closed door.

A young girl with long turquoise hair looked up from her work and glanced at the door. "There's more luggage than I'd thought." She replied with a sigh while sitting on the floor.

"Well, hurry up! We don't have all day." The voice huffed. "I'll wait for you downstairs." With that, she heard footsteps leaving and quietly disappearing down the stairs. The girl looked around her room with a frown. "Did I forget anything?" She thought out loud.

She peeked under her bed to see if there was anything left for her to bring. Her eyes stopped when she noticed a small box underneath her bed. She reached out for it and slid it out. The girl opened the box curiously and her eyes widened when she saw a very familiar music box in the form of carousel.

Her eyes softened as she picked the carousel up and winded the little knob at the side. A soft melody played as the carousel began to move. She set the music box onto her bed and simply watched it as it played. The girl folded her arms and quietly laid her head on them.

Whenever she listens to the song the music box plays...it never fails to make her feel like a child again.

She closed her eyes to the tune, remembering the days of her youth.

 _"I love you Miku...I hope you don't grow anymore from now on."_

She opened her eyes as she remembered that gentle voice that always rang in her memories. A voice she might never heard again.

* * *

A young boy with teal hair sat on the porch as he waited. He soon looked up when he heard the front door behind him opened. "Got everything?" He asked simply.

Miku nodded as she set her heavy suitcase to the ground. The boy stared at her for a moment before questioning. "Are you sure you should leave like this?" She glanced at him then back at the door and looked around the surrounds. She smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah...I'm sick of this house."

The boy stood up and stretched before shoving his hands in his pocket. "Hey, I know how your old man raised you and all but..." His eyes trailed down at the white elegant dress she wore. It looked rather high class and awfully expensive unlike the casual clothes he wore. He shook his head. "I'll ignore the clothes but what's with the princess shoes?"

Miku took a look at her matching white heeled shoes with a pair of decorated roses and she smiled nervously. "Sorry but everything I have are like these." She said as she followed after him. Miku struggled a bit with her luggage and frowned. "Aren't you going to carry this for me?"

The boy snorted. "You can carry your own luggage, girlie." He teased while she frowned deeper. He was certainly no gentleman. "Girls only think of being a lady in situations like this."

Miku paused at that. She felt an terribly odd sensation on her chest when he said those words, she sucked in a breath and tightened her hold on her case.

The things she had been used to- no, the things she took for granted...she must leave it all behind.

She continue walking without looking back. _'Goodbye...'_ She thought. _'Goodbye my childhood...Goodbye my home...'_

The carousel was left behind on the bed, still playing the sad but beautiful tune in the silence.

 _'Goodbye...my beloved world..'_

* * *

 ** _-0-0-0-_**

 **A/N: Another story about Drama, Family, and Romance. I hope you like this story. Feel free to comment about this story. Honestly, I wasn't going to post this but I wanted to see how far this story might go.**

 **I was originally planning to make Yuki Kaai as the main character for this story but then I changed my mind and replaced her with Miku instead.**

 **Anyways I hope you support this story and fave or follow this. Thanks to those who have supported me this whole time I'm so touched!**

 **Well, see ya later!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you know Ms. Zatsune well?" The man asked.

A young man with dark blue hair leaned back against his office chair and took a shallow breath. "You could say I knew her..." He paused for a moment. "However I don't know her whereabouts at the moment. What is this about?"

"She passed away recently." The young man didn't even react at the news. He simply wore a blank expression on his face. He gave a small sigh as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "How?" He questioned, popping a cigarette into his mouth. "Excuse me but mind if I smoke?"

The older man who appears to be that woman's lawyer shook his head. "Its fine." He said before continuing. "She was drunk in the middle of the night and had an accident...Acquaintances have said that she had been unstable recently." There was a few minutes of silence between them. The young man inhaled before exhaling a puff of smoke before finally speaking. "I see..."

"Did you know that she had a daughter." The young man paused before taking the cigar out of his mouth. "You mean, Miku? Of course, I've known her ever since she was born. Why? Did something happen to her?" He questioned with genuine concern.

"In her will, Ms. Zatsune mentioned that she would like to ask you to look after Miku until she becomes of age." The young man's eyes widened. "Me?" He said in disbelief. "Take care of Miku?"

"Of course, you are free to refuse. After all, you are still single and not related to Miku. If that is the case, I would have to look for other suitable relatives but because of the will, I have to come to ask you first." The lawyer explained.

The blue haired man leaned forward and smudge the cigar onto the ash tray. "No." He said. "I will be Miku's guardian until she becomes of age. Her relatives will be very distant relatives anyways, its no different from strangers so I will care for her."

The lawyer looked at him with hesitation. "Although this is part of her will...I would highly suggest the you refus-"

"Why?" He cut in. "Because I'm single? I don't wish to leave Miku to complete strangers."

"Which reminds me...Ms. Zatsune didn't die alone." The young man raised a brow. "The driver who was hit by Ms. Zatsune died instantly, he was not able to leave a will." The lawyer explained. "Regardless of negotiations, the family of the victim were very emotional and demanded to see Miku."

The lawyer paused, cleared his throat and went on reluctantly. "Although this may seem impolite...I do not know how close you were with Ms. Zatsune. Taking in Miku will be taking in a huge burden for you. There is nothing for you to gain...Kaito Shion-san."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up. "I will take care of any problems that may arise." The lawyer explained. "You must be busy and I do not wish to take any more of your time." Kaito nodded and stood up as well. "If you have decided to do so, I will get the paperwork ready."

"Yes, I'll be waiting for it." Kaito shook the man's hand before he turned and left. Kaito stood there until the lawyer left. He gave a big sigh, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion as he turned around and walked over to the windows.

He stared out at the distance with a blank expression before mumbling to himself. "Looks like she did do something useful for once before dying."

* * *

"I'll open it." Kaito said as he picked up the can of beer. "You might break a nail."

The woman with brownish hair, next to him snorted a laugh. "I just got it done yesterday. Thank you." She flashed her polished nails towards him with a smile. "So what happened yesterday?" She asked as she sat on his bed, running her hands through the sheets.

"I'm going to bring Miku here." The brunette froze and stared at him in disbelief. "Kaito, are you serious?"

"Why?" He raised a brow. "Are you against it as well?" The woman gaped at him as he offered her the can. "Are you crazy?!" She yelled. "That kid is nothing but a bag of misfortune to everyone around her!"

Kaito sighed deeply and sat onto a near by chair. "Why do people think of Miku as a burden? In fact, I want to go and bow down in front of that woman's grave and express my gratitude for leaving Miku in my care..." He stopped, his eyes fell to the floor. "I've been looking for a very long time and now, we meet again."

He stared down at the ground with a mysterious look in his eyes. "...I want to raise Miku without any faults."

The brunette frowned. "...I just don't like that she's that woman's daughter." Kaito turned to her questionably. "What?" The woman shook her head and stood up, walking up behind him then wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like the Kaito who opens up beer cans for me so that I don't ruin my nails." She pouted. "But you must only do that for me from now on, alright?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Hey, I can't breathe. Aren't you going home?" He questioned. The woman shrugged and simply embraced him tighter (to his dismay).

* * *

"Hi, my name is Kaito Shion." He said as he offered his business card to a middle aged woman.

It has been days since Zatsune passed away and it was finally the day he would bring Miku home. He had already signed the papers and he was already done with work so he had enough time to pick up Miku from where she was being cared for temporarily.

"Oh, Kaito Shion-san." The caretaker nodded. "Please follow me." She said as she lead him into the orphanage. "Its rather hot, isn't it?" She comment, trying to make small talk with the young man. "We don't turn on air conditioning very often. We have several children who have respiratory problems."

"Does she also have any health conditions?" Kaito asked.

"No, she has no physical problems but...are you a relative of Miku's."

"No." Kaito replied curtly. The caretaker blinked in surprise. "Then, what relationship did you have with her mother, that you'd become Miku's guardian?"

"The lady had some debts that she owes me." Kaito explained as the caretaker brought him into a room where there was only one person inside. In the corner of the room, he noticed a little girl with teal hair.

She sat on the ground, crayons scattered around her. Her long teal hair that was tied in pigtails pooled at her sides as she bent down, drawing something on a sketch book. She apparently just took notice at the visitors that entered and sat up. Her turquoise eyes stared into Kaito's blue ones and she tilted her head curiously.

Kaito strolled towards her and knelt down, examining her form. She looked a lot like her mother indeed...

"Is she nine right now?" He asked the caretaker, seeing as he hadn't seen the girl for more than eight or nine years already. Miku simply stared quietly. "How about school?"

"Her mother only visited her maybe once or twice a year after leaving her with us." The caretaker explained. "She hasn't started school yet."

Kaito looked down at the drawing Miku made and picked up the sketch book. It was a carousel. Although there was a hint of childishness in it, she was quite talented in art. "You drew very well." Kaito complimented. "I'll be your guardian from now on."

Miku blinked while Kaito smiled and scooped her up. "While you're with me, I'll make sure that you're the happiest person in the world." He promised as he pat her head. "And when you grow up, I'll send you to the greatest guy in the world."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in another place. A woman and her son stared at the grave at the dear loved one. The woman only stared at the newly buried grave with an expressionless look while her son cried mournfully as he held his mother's hand tightly.

The breeze blow gently through the graveyard as if trying to comfort the pair as they mourned for the person they cared for. After all, it had been days since he was killed in an accident caused by a woman.

All they have left now was each other and broken hearts.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Few years ago.**_

In a high school, a certain blue haired boy leaned against the wall behind the entrance of the door of the roof where it was complete hidden. He stared out at the view of the city, a lit cigar at hand. There was only silence as he smoked quietly.

"That's my spot." He glanced over to the side where a girl, probably around his age, stood calmly. She had long dark hair that was tied into two pigtails and crimson red eyes that stared at him quietly. His gaze fell to her uniform and stopped at the dark red ribbon of her uniform.

In this school, you can easily identify the grade of the students by the simply looking at the color of their ties or ribbon. Freshmen usually had deep blue colored ties while the upperclassmen had red, so that would mean this girl was his senpai, although it didn't feel that way.

Kaito hastily took out the cigarette from his mouth and leaned away from the wall. "N-No, I'm not saying you should leave." The girl quickly added. "There's no need for that." He raised a brow while she simply smiled and walked towards him. "Its just that its a little unexpected."

She then grinned. "Kids don't really come all the way here. For three years I thought I was the only person who knew about this place. I didn't think that someone-" She paused and stared at his blue tie. "-A freshman at that, would be here."

Kaito stayed quiet as she turned to the view. The two stared into the distance in silence. "...This place has the best view in this school." He finally remarked while the girl silently pulled out a pack of cigars, popping on in her mouth. She momentarily, pulled the cigar out of her lips and smiled. "I like this view from this place too." She agreed. "So that's good to hear."

Shen then started giggling. "But its not all good. Is this the disappointed feeling when a starlet you had an eye on suddenly gets popular? Its not like I can stop everyone on the street and tell them or anything." She laughed while Kaito was silent. "I wouldn't tell anyone that I was the first person that knew that person would make it and that I knew earlier on that he would be popular! Anyways it means I have a good eye for these kind of things!"

The girl continued chattering away, not even minding at the fact he might not be listening since he was completely silent the whole time. In the middle of the (one sided) conversation, Kaito vaguely remembered her mentioning that her name was Zatsune Hatsune.

He snorted. It was a really odd name, especially since her name was a letter different from her surname. Zatsune commented that she was well aware how weird her name is and doesn't mind it much.

Zatsune chattered endlessly despite Kaito not giving much of a reaction. The cigarette in his mouth while staring laily int the distance. "Light me, will ya?" He glanced over to Zatsune as she held up her unlit cigar loosely between her fingers. Kaito blinked but then leaned forward to have the tip of his cigar to hers.

"By the way, is it really okay for a little brat like you to act like this already?" She asked. "Then again, no one could tell that you're a freshman other than the color of your tie."

"How about you, Hatsune?" Kaito questioned back and Zatsune scoffed. "Its okay for me." She shrugged. "Because I skipped a grade..."

-0-0-0-

* * *

 _Splash._

Kaito glanced into the mirror of his bathroom. His face dripped with the cool water after washing his face. He wasn't sure why he suddenly remembered his past when he was in high school and remembered how he met that woman.

Maybe it was because Miku was here that he suddenly thought about her.

He picked up a clean towel and gently wiped his face, draping the towel around his neck. He picked up his cigars and walked out of the bathroom. He strolled down the hall and then stopped in front of Miku's room. He slowly looked inside but saw no one in the room. He closed the door and walked down the stairs, wondered where Miku could be.

Until he noticed a tiny figure peeking outside the front door. He blinked and moved towards her. "What are you looking at all by yourself?" He questioned. Miku glanced up at him as he stood behind her. He heard the sound of loud familiar buzzing among the trees outside. "Cicadas? What about them?"

"How many cicadas in total do you think live in a tree?" Miku asked curiously.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"Oji-san, about...cicadas." She mused. "I think there must be more than a hundred!" Kaito chuckled at the innocent expression Miku was making. "Cicadas are this loud even if there's only one." He explained. "Why? Are you scared?"

Miku nodded. "Yes, I want to go out into the garden but I'm afraid that if I come across a cicada, I'll get a static shock!" The corners of Kaito's lips twitched at the amusing misunderstanding but made no attempt to correct her. She's just a child after all. "Static shock?" He chuckled. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Miku nodded once again.

-0-0-0-

The two quietly strolled through the garden behind the house where plants and trees stood in the path. Miku held Kaito's hand as they walked through the gardens. She stared at the trees warily where the buzzing of the cicadas was coming from. Kaito laughed softly. "You also cried with the cicadas when you were a baby."

Miku blinked up at him. "When I was a baby? You saw me when I was a baby?" Kaito smiled and knelt down to her height. "I've known you since your hand barely wrap itself around my finger." He gently lifted her little hand. "You're still so little now but...when I went to get you, I almost didn't recognize you." His eyes softened as he sighed. "You've really grown so much..."

"You two look like father and daughter." The two looked up to see a familiar brunette walking towards them, a couple of bags in her hands. There was a small look of disapproval on her face. "If you like her so much then why don't you just adopt her?"

Kaito frowned a bit and stood up. "You came, Meiko?"

She snorted. "Yeah, I came from the department store." Meiko glanced at Miku as she bowed politely and greeted. "Good afternoon." Meiko scrunched her nose. "Uhuh...you're always the same." She grumbled before turning back to Kaito. "I thought you needed a few things so I bought some stuff." She lifted one of the bags up towards him. "Of course you'd take care of it yourself but I just get so mad thinking about it."

He raised a brow as he took the bag. "Huh? What did you buy?" Miku stared curiously, tilting her head. Meiko glared at her and pulled out something from another bag.

"Here." She groaned, holding the item towards the girl. It was a book. A book about a fairy tale classic. The little mermaid. "Go read this book or something where we can't see you. If the book can teach you something before you even start school then that's a plus."

Miku blinked before reluctantly reach out for the book and taking it. "Go already." Meiko grunted. Miku smiled nervously at her and bowed. "Thank you." She said and scampered away. Meiko scoffed. "Its only natural that she's cute since she's a child but I have mixed feelings about the whole thing." She sighed and walked over to the bench where Kaito sat.

Kaito raised a brow at the contents in the bag. "Did you lose weight?" He questioned as he stared at the clothing. "Its a bit too small for you to wear..."

Meiko glared and punched his arm. "You call that a joke?!' She growled. "That's a training bra!" She sighed.

"Why'd you buy her something she doesn't even need?" Kaito asked. "She's still a little girl." Meiko rolled her eyes. "She'll be needing it soon. Besides...girls should start wearing bras early so that they don't sag!" Kaito stayed silent as Meiko continued. "Kids grow so fast, there's going to be a lot more things you'll have to take care of because she's a girl...They're different from boys."

"Is that so?" Kaito muttered. "Caring for a little girl is strange in many ways." He stared into the forest, almost deep in thought. "She looks so delicate like glass but she's also a sweetheart...though I think its adorable that she takes people so defenselessly, its also worrying..."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Miku sat on the porch in front of the house, quietly reading the book. Tears began to form in her eyes as she read the book. She closed the book and began crying.

It was such a sad story. She rubbed her eyes as the tears began to fall, only to be replaced with fresh ones. She sniffed and stood up then began walking back to the garden.

-0-0-0-

"I don't know whether its a trait I have to make sure she keeps or its one I have to help get rid of." Kaito sighed, almost sadly.

"...Kaito." He glanced back at Meiko as she place a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't show too much affection towards Miku...If you were her biological father then you'd be together with her until death, but that's not the case...when Miku becomes an adult, you'll be strangers."

Kaito smiled bitterly. "I know...its obvious." Meiko frowned. "When you like something, you become obsessed with it, and that's worrying. That's why even though you're clearly a friendly and kind person, you don't feel like you're there..." She gently placed a hand onto his cheek. "Even though you're right next to me...I feel like you're a million miles away."

She leaned in towards him. "You know the feeling when you wake up from a happy dream?" She softly muttered. "Miku is like a 'dream'...she's a short-lived thing." With that, she placed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

Tears continue to fall from Miku's eyes as she walked into the garden before she froze at the sight before her. She stared at the two adult as they kissed. At first, Miku didn't understand what they were doing and all of a sudden...the tears in her eyes seem to stream down her doll-like face even more.

She gripped the book against her as the sound of buzzing resounded around them.

* * *

"How's Miku?" Meiko asked as she opened the door of her car and slid in. "I think she's asleep." Kaito replied.

It was already late in middle of the night. Meiko decided it was already time for her to leave since she had nothing else to do there. Kaito wasn't really disappointed, it was actually quite understandable and besides they lived further away from the city so its no surprise if she wanted to leave early.

"Man, I've never seen a kid cry like that just from reading a picture book." Meiko commented. When she saw the tears coming from the little girl's eyes, she practically panicked, much to her embarrassment.

Kaito shrugged. "She's still a child." Meiko snorted. "Well, I wasn't like that!" Kaito chuckled. "Then next time, bring a lighter book." Meiko rolled her eyes. "Next time, It'll be 'The little match girl'." She said sarcastically and started her car. She paused for a moment before she glanced up at Kaito. "Hey Kaito."

He looked back at her. "What are you doing for this Tanabata*?" She asked while Kaito raised a brow. "I'm not sure yet." He replied. "Its quite some time till then...Why do you ask?"

Meiko looked away instantly and bucked her seat belt. "Oh, its nothing. Just..." She trailed off. "I'll going now."

Kaito stared at her for a minute. "What's wrong Meiko? Its not like you to trail off and avoid eye contact." He remarked while Meiko stayed quiet. "...Did your parents ask you to bring me along?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned towards him in surprise. "How did you know?" She questioned and Kaito scoffed. "Well, you're of marriageable age now." He sighed. "And now I have a child that I didn't have before. Do as you please, because whatever pleases you, pleases me."

Meiko smiled. "Its alright. Don't worry about it." She said. "I don't even know why they're pestering me about this. My family's elders are pretty conservative so as soon as we go and meet them, they'll instantly assume we're getting married." She sighed and shook her head. "Its alright, its way too soon for me anyway."

Kaito smiled a bit at that. "Anyways, don't worry about it. I'm going now! I'd like to stay ahead of the traffic." Meiko said and he nodded in response. "Alright, be careful on your way back."

She nodded back and began to drive away. Kaito stood there for a few minutes until the car disappeared from view before he turned around and walked back into the house. As he walked into the house, he heard something.

He stared up the stairs and realized it was the sound of coughing. It was muffled but it was loud enough for him to heard from downstairs. He climbed up the stairs, feeling concern as he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Miku's room. "Miku, are you sick?" He quietly asked as he slowly opened the door. The door creaked as it opened.

He looked inside to see Miku sleeping on her bed, lightly coughing. His gaze turned towards the window that was wide opened, letting in the cold breeze and the curtains swayed along with the wind. Kaito sighed. He walked deeper into the room and towards the opened window. He reached out and was about to close when he heard Miku shift on her bed.

He paused and looked over to her. She coughed again in her sleep as she rolled over towards him. Kaito stared at the peaceful expression on her sweet face. His eyes softened as he sat onto the ledge of the window and just watched her for a while. The breeze gently caressed his skin as he sat near the open window.

She really did look like a doll in her sleep. She looked so fragile, so peaceful. He stood up and finally closed the window. He peeked at her one last time before walking towards the door. He stopped when he noticed the book Meiko gave her on her bedside and he smiled as he strolled out of the room.

* * *

"I saw my mom last night, in my dream." Miku said the next morning. "Yeah? What was she doing?" He asked as he fixed himself for work.

"She was wearing all white."

"Hmm."

"She was holding something in her hands...like a harp."

Kaito glanced over to her and raised a brow. "Huh?" He started "She became an angel in heaven." He then scoffed. "Even if she's your mother...isn't that a little too flattering?" Kaito thought back about Zatsune when he first met her, she was just too rebellious and wild to be seen as angel. Heck, he once thought she might be the devil's incarnate.

He mentally shook his head. "Anyways, I'm beginning to wonder why you're talking to me while standing there." He said. Miku stood on one of the steps of the stairs where she was now face to face with Kaito. Her innocent teal colored eyes stared at him almost intently as she leaned against the railings.

Kaito frowned a bit. "Is there something on my face? Did I miss a spot from shaving?"

Miku tilted her head and blinked. "Its just...I was wondering what Oji-san's face would look like from up here." He blinked as well. "So how is it?" He couldn't help but ask and for a moment, he almost regretted it.

Miku stood on her tip toes, using the railing as leverage and gently pecked on Kaito's lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Can you believe that Miku's first kiss happens to be with Kaito? Although it was more of an act of curiosity than actual romantic feelings.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of time right now since here its a weekend and well, school has been a total nightmare in my opinion...and its only the _start_ of school! If the start was already horrible...How the hell am I going to survive the rest of the year?!**

 **Errr...ehem, please ignore my ranting, school is technically not the most wonderful place on earth (and I know most of you understand the feeling!)**

 **-0-0-0-**

 *** _Tanabata_ meaning "Evening of the seventh" also known as _the Star Festival_ , is a Japanese festival originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival. It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi (represented by the stars Vega and Altair respectively). **

**According to legend, the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. The date of Tanabata varies by region of the country, but the first festivities begin on July 7 of the Gregorian calendar. The celebration is held at various days between July and August.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Anyways I'll be posting the next chapter probably in a few hours or maybe tomorrow! Who knws but it will be a very quick update so until then Later!**

 **-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 3

Kaito stood there, frozen as she pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. There was silence for a couple of minutes before he frowned and lightly nudged her on the cheek. "Hey, what kind of things do you keep your eyes open for? Why are you closing your eyes, kid?" He sighed. "Miku, you're going to be the cause of a lot of trouble."

Miku pouted. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kaito smiled. "I'm just imagining what I'd do if one day another guy comes along and steal you away...I'm already jealous."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? I'll get taken away? By who?" Kaito chuckled and shook his head. "Who knows." He mused. "I don't know who it may be...but Miku, no one is worthy of you."

She just looked at him, completely confused. Kaito just smiled at her. "Anyways, Meiko is coming by later tonight to pick you up so you can go out together with her." Miku blinked. "Why aren't you coming? Why's Oba-san picking me up?"

Kaito softly smiled. "I have to go see someone..." He then chuckled. "And please don't call her 'oba-san'." He said. Knowing Meiko, she would react badly and even throw a fit if she was ever call that. "Call her 'Onee-san.'" Miku wondered why she needed to call Meiko that, while Kaito picked up his case and walked towards the door. "I'll be going now."

Miku nodded. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

"That girl...her name was Miku, right? How is she?" A woman with apple green hair asked. Kaito sat in front of her in a cafe, two cups of warm coffee was placed on the table as they spoke. "She's doing alright." Kaito replied.

"That lady, Hatsune-san, I hear she didn't even take her child to school." The woman, who's name was Sonika commented in a passive tone. "It must be hard for you to take care of her." Kaito narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me? I'm sure you didn't ask to meet me at my workplace just to ask about Miku's well-being."

Sonika was silent as Kaito continued. "Was what I gave you last time insufficient Mrs. Hatchune? Since I hadn't heard from you since, I thought there'd be no reason for us to see each other again."

"...Shion-san, why is such a gentleman like yourself acting this way? Do you think I'm trying to swindle money out of you?" She said with a blank smile. "We just need to heal emotionally...Both of us would just like to forgive and forget." Kaito hummed as he picked up his cup and drank the coffee. "And so?"

"Please let me meet Hatsune-san's daughter." She said. "No." Kaito replied bluntly. "Why do you think I agreed to meet you today?"

Sonika frowned. "Why won't you let me see her?" Kaito shook his head. "She's too young. She doesn't need to know anything yet.'

"And my child?" Sonika questioned in distress. "He's the same age as Miku...Are you saying its fine for him to experience such things?" Kaito stayed silent as she continued. "Do you think Miku will contact some disease if I meet her? Do you think I will cause her trouble?" She continued questioning him. "Why are we being treated like criminals when we're the ones who are the victims? Or are you worried that..." She trailed off.

Kaito didn't response even once as she continued demanding him answers to her questions. Kaito could easily hear the anger in her voice as she went on asking. "What do you mean she shouldn't know anything yet? Is it even possible that she doesn't know how her mother ended her life is such a worthless manner?"

"You just told me you'd like to forgive and forget." Kaito slowly placed down the cup and smiled bitterly. "So if you meet Miku, what kind of a child would she have to be for you to extend your 'forgiveness'?" Sonika didn't answer and Kaito scoffed. "If she's a 'worthless' child, or a great one, or a gentle and kind, or even intelligent and beautiful..."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You still wouldn't be satisfied. She's still the perpetrator's daughter, after all...especially the daughter of a 'worthless' person."

The woman remained silent while he went on with a smile. "It doesn't matter if you want to heal emotionally, or forgive, or even take your anger out on her. You've got the wrong person." He said. "Why should a child like her carry the burdens that even you can't handle?...That should be the responsibility of the dead...don't you agree?"

Kaito stood up and looked at her directly in the eye. "Of course, what had happened on your side was unfortunate. That's why there was compensation and compromise." The woman lowed her gaze onto her untouched cup. "If you still have any problems concerning those issues, please first discuss it with a lawyer instead of coming directly to me. I'll be leaving now, as I have an appointment. I'll pick up the tab."

With that, he bowed and left, making his way towards the cashier. The woman bit her lip, almost drawing blood before she stood up, her chair shrieking from the sudden action and she slammed her hands onto the table causing her cup to nearly tip over. "Hey! How old are you?!" She yelled angrily. "You're nothing but a young brat who thinks he knows it all!"

"I didn't come here to beg." Kaito dismissed. "Why should you have to pay for what I drink?" He glanced back at her with a cold stare. "It would have been better if you had sent a lawyer, then you wouldn't have had to embarrass yourself in public."

Anger boiled inside her and she shrieked loudly, causing people nearby to stare curiously at the commotion. "What?! Hey! You think what I say is not even worth listening to?!" But Kaito ignored her as he paid for the drinks and left the cafe without turning back.

Sonika sighed deeply and sat back down. She glared at the cup while gripping her hands on her lap. She was older than him and he acted as if she knew nothing. Her husband was just killed by that woman yet the person who had picked up that person's daughter acted as if he didn't care at all!

She relaxed her grip on her hands and stood up, briskly leaving the cafe. She paused in front of the entrance, searching around before her eyes stop at Kaito, who was just across the street as he got into his car and drove away.

Sonika then quickly called a cab and rushing towards the driver. "Could you please follow that car?"

* * *

"Kaito! Over here!" Meiko called out the moment she notice him enter the restaurant. Miku followed after as she grinned brightly. Kaito smiled as he approached the two. "Am I late?" He asked as soon as he was close enough. "You should've started with out me."

"We just got here." Meiko said. "How did your meeting go?" Kaito smiled a bit and shrugged. "Alright." He then sat right next to Meiko. "That dress looks nice on you." He complimented. Meiko grinned. "Its the newest trend. I got it as soon as I saw it." She lightly touched her velvet red dress with a smile. "Does it really look good on me?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah, it looks really nice." Meiko grinned then picked up the menu. "This place makes the best food around here." She said and Kaito nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was pretty good."

"You know, I eat a lot right? I came here starving, so be prepared." She then snickered mischievously. "I'm even going to take off my underwear so I have more room for my stomach."

Kaito raised a brow then shook his head. "That's why I like you so much." He chuckled. "Because you eat so very well."

Meiko then punched him on the shoulder in annoyance. "What?! Only because of that you'd make fun of me!" The two continued joking around while Miku simply sat across the table silently as she watched the two adults talk.

"Kaito, you remember the manager from where I was work? In the end, he moved away. It was total hilarious!" Meiko mused. "He was always giving me a hard time and now he got what he deserves! Oh, and the newest addition at our department is already making trouble!" She laughed heartily. "And that couple from before. Everyone already knows, its just the boss that doesn't know anything.."

Meiko went on and on while the other two silently listened. The both knew that once Meiko starts talking, there is no end to it at all.

Miku giggled as she watched her talk which Meiko noticed. "Hey Kaito, why's she giggling?" Meiko questioned nervously. "Did she understand any of that?" There were somethings she said that a little girl like Miku really shouldn't know. Kaito looked at Meiko in confusion.

That was until, Miku accidentally knocked over her juice and spilling it over the table and onto her dress. The two adults froze instantly. Meiko looked at Miku in shock before she slowly relaxed. "Ugh, why'd she have to spill tomato juice on herself, of all things?" She face palmed and sighed deeply.

Kaito stared at Miku as she stood up and looked at the large red stain on her dress. Miku then looked at the two with a confused look. "I'm sorry but is spilling tomato juice really that bad?" She wondered.

Kaito shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He said. "...But you should go clean that up. It doesn't look very good." Miku nodded obediently and left the table to go wash up. The two adults watched as she left.

"...Should I go with her?" Kaito questioned as soon as Miku was gone. Meiko snorted. "What? To the women's bathroom? You just try and go in there, Kaito."

He paused. "But I'm still worried." He said. Meiko then took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest. "Damn, for a second there, I thought that pipsqueak had already started." She sighed as she tried calming her racing heart. "I wonder what age I started getting it?"

Kaito turned to Meiko and frowned deeply. "She's only nine right now." Meiko let out a scoff. "You might not be worrying about it now but one day you might have to rush to the store in the middle of the night to get some pads."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Miku walked down the hall to find the bathroom when a voice called out. "...Miku?"

Miku looked up to see a woman with green hair walking towards her and smiled emptily. "Do you know me?" She asked gently. The woman scanned her form before nodding to herself. "Yes." She started. "I'm your mother's...Hatsune-san's friend. Shion-san told me you'd be here today."

Miku tilted her head curiously. "You know Oji-san too?"

Sonika smiled emptily. "Of course~" She sang. "What's that on your dress? Its dirty now." Miku frowned. "Is it really that dirty?"

Sonika nodded and placed a hand on her cheek as she sighed. "Yes, you should come with me. I'll wash it off right away." She reached out for Miku but Miku then stepped back and looked down at the ground nervously. "Ummm, I was going to wash it in the bathroom."

"That won't come off with just water." Sonika frowned while Miku gripped her dress. "Umm...then I'll just tell Oji-san."

"If you go in there like that, he'll be embarrassed." Miku stared down at the ground. "Oh, I see..." She mumbled. Sonika stared at the little girl with a stone cold expression then glanced down the hall where that man was probably at. "Miku, why don't you have any common sense?"

Miku looked up at the woman as she stared at her, almost coldly. "Don't you know that you're only causing Shion-san trouble? He wants to be alone with his girlfriend right now. He even called me to get rid of you."

Miku froze at the icy words this woman was telling her and felt her eyes prickle with tears. Sonika didn't feel the slightest bit of regret with what she said. "Are you going to start crying? If you cry here, you'll only embarrass him."

-0-0-0-

Sonika walked through the busy streets with a passive expression her face. There were a few people who looked at her with a frown in disapproval and one woman remarked to her friends as she passed by. "That girl is just following that woman. Goodness, she should at least hold that child's hand..."

Sonika glanced behind her as Miku silently followed her with tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

* * *

It was already sunset when Mikuo climbed the stairs to their apartment. He carried around a backpack as he sighed. Mikuo opened the door of his apartment and called out. "I'm home!"

"Ah, you're home already Mikuo?" His mother said in the kitchen. Mikuo slung his bag onto the couch and shrugged. "The academy told me not to come by until I pay the fee." He explained as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of vegetable juice. "Well, its not like I'm interested in English anyways..."

Sonika didn't say anything as she continued washing the dishes. Mikuo sighed as he walked towards his room. "I think its actually a goo-" Mikuo paused the moment he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was there was a girl, who was probably his age, sleeping on his bed. Her long teal hair was scattered on his pillow and she had a peaceful expression on her face.

Mikuo blinked and glanced at his mother. "Mom, who's she? Why's she sleeping in my room?" Sonika remained silent for a few minutes before she replied. "She's a friend's...daughter. She asked me to take care of her for a bit but she fell asleep already..."

There was silence between them before she sighed. "I should go wake her up so I can take her back home." She wiped her hands and moved into the room. "Miku, wake up. Don't you want to go home?" She gently shook the little girl from her sleep. "Can you remember your address?"

Mikuo stood by the door silently and watched as his mother woke the girl up. The girl got up from his bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily as his mother took her wrist and lead her out of the room. Mikuo simply stared after them as they passed by him and walked out of the apartment.

-0-0-0-

"You look as if you'd eat me alive." Sonika remarked as Kaito glared at her icily. "Did you think I had 'kidnapped' her?"

Kaito didn't say a word as he carried the sleeping child in his arms. Sonika smiled. "Are you going to report me to the police?" She mused in a mocking tone. "But I doubt Miku even knows that she's been 'kidnapped.'"

She brushed her hair back with that irritating smirk on her lips. "I told her that you'd asked me to her with me for a while and she just followed along with any problem. I had no idea it would be that easy." She commented. "If you want her to be a witness, you'd at least have to teach her the meaning of the word, 'Kidnap.' Why its a bad thing...What generally happens to kidnapped children in a couple of hours."

Sonika looked at Miku with an almost sympathetic look. "You'll have to explain it her...to the little girl you think so young and pure."

She then looked back at Kaito mockingly. "You can report this a hundred times to the Hatsune family you proudly recommended lawyers to, but I doubt you'd want to harm Miku with your own words." Sonika smirked in triumphant. "Its your decision whether to make this day a distant memory to Miku or to make it a day that may have been the worst day of her life, don't you think?"

"...This is the first time I've ever felt like hitting a woman." Kaito sneered angrily. "You should leave." He didn't noticed Miku was slowly opening her eyes. "Because I really feel like killing you right now."

Miku flinched and struggled for a bit before she slowly relaxed. "Ah...I was really surprised." She said with a small yawn. "Oji-san, I thought it was someone else...you're being really scary."

Kaito's eyes softened. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Miku shook her head and laid back into his shoulder. "Don't be mad." She mumbled as she slowly fell back asleep.

"Alright, I promise." Kaito said. "Now, go back to sleep." He felt Miku gave a tiny nod before he heard the light snoring coming from the small girl.

"Well then, I'll be going." Sonika announced as she turned around. "Oh, and about Miku..." She added, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I was hoping that woman's child would be jut like her but..."

Sonika's gaze fell onto Miku's sleeping form. "I only had her for a while but she was pretty lovable." She complimented. "To you, her guardian...she must be even more lovable."

Kaito only stared at her coldly as she smiled and continued her way.

* * *

"Mikuo...has anyone called and was asking for me recently?" Sonika suddenly asked her son as she cooked dinner. Mikuo looked up from his rubric cube and shook his head. "No, why?"

Sonika didn't look up from her work as she continued. "Really?..." She nodded. "I'm relieved but he's definitely going to ruin that child." She muttered, although it was most directed at herself. "Especially after showing off so much. He shouldn't raise a child like that." She sighed in disapproval and disappointment. "You can't just treat a child like glass."

Mikuo only looked at his mother in confusion while Sonika turned towards him and smiled gently. "Dinner's ready. Go set the table for me, alright?"

Mikuo nodded and stood up from the couch. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there! Its been a while since I last updated this thing and honestly I was kind of thinking of...giving this story up but then I changed my mind. Do you know how hard it was for me to make this story? There was no way I'd delete it!...even though I'm lacking some supporters here.**

 **Anyways thanks for all your support for my other stories. I sincerely appreciate it! And I hope you'd continue supporting me and my stories okay?**

 **Well, nothing much is happening but I'll try my best to update my other stories so stay tuned.**

 **So for now, bye bye~!**

 **-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 4

The sun shone bright in the sky as the cicadas buzzed nosily in the trees. Miku softly picked up a dandelion from the ground in the backyard and brought it up to the sunlight, examining it before she slowly lowered it down and gently blew at it, scattering the little petals into the breeze.

Kaito silently watched over from the porch as she watched them disappear into the air. To think...just two days ago, she was taken from him right under his nose before she was returned to him a couple of hours after her disappearance.

He couldn't help but think back at that time...and how horrible he felt...

* * *

"Well, I'm sorry sir but nobody saw a young girl being dragged away from this building and if there had been, someone definitely would've noticed." The person in the front desk explained.

It had been an hour since Miku left to go to the restroom and the two adults couldn't help but worry. What was taking her so long?

Meiko stood up and decided to check on her to see what was taking her so long...that was until ten minutes later, she came running back to their table to tell that Miku was gone.

They searched everywhere for her in the building before finally going to the front desk. The two gave their thanks to the employee before grimly walking to the car.

"Waaah! I'm so sorry, Kaito!" Meiko wailed loud. Big, fat tears streamed down her face as she cried. "What if something happened to her?! I should've at least followed her to the bathroom! To be honest, I didn't want to clean up after her! I'm sorry!" In a way, Meiko wouldn't admit it but had a soft spot for the teal haired little girl and felt partly responsible for her disappearance.

"It's fine, you've done nothing wrong." Kaito said calmly. His face lost all expression as he drove through the streets. "If she was kidnapped, I think I know who might've done it. She's been reported as 'missing' so I'll go back home for now."

Meiko sniffed and blew her nose loudly as she turned to him. "But no matter how much I think about it, its weird." She hiccuped. "If someone took her, its strange that Miku didn't struggle. If she was alone then that would mean she just walked off on her own."

-0-0-0-

Kaito quietly opened the front door, only to be greeted with the silence of the house. Meiko had offered to stay with him but Kaito calmly decline and brought her back home.

He climbed up the stairs and stoped in front of Miku's room before he gently opened the door to check inside...but there wasn't a single person in it. He silently moved down and sat down at the stairs, staring down at the ground. The words Meiko said seem to echo in his mind repeatedly.

 _"But why would Miku do such a thing?"_

Kaito brought his hands to his face. Never had he felt so...helpless before. Where could she be? What was she doing right now? But more importantly...

What was Miku thinking as she disappeared?

* * *

"Miku." Kaito gently called out. Miku turned around to face him. "That day...when you followed your mom's friend..." He paused as he stared directly at her. "Can you tell Oji-san everything about what happened?"

Miku didn't respond for a moment before she reluctantly answered. "Oba-san washed the stain out of my dress and brought me ice cream so I ate that." She paused in hesitation as she fidget with the stem of the dandelion in her hand. "Um...then I watched TV and felt sleepy so I fell asleep."

"And...is that all?" Kaito asked slowly. Miku nodded in response. Kaito didn't say anything for a few minutes and looked back to her. "I see..." He muttered. "Was it fun?" Miku slowly nodded once more. "Yes."

Kaito leaned back against the bench. "I see..." He sighed. "If it's like that, then that's a relief...sometimes I can't tell what's going on in your cute little head, you see." He explained. "So Oji-san feels frustrated at times." He then smiled warily. "Since then, you don't come close to Oji-san anymore...are you still scared of me? Oji-san wasn't angry at you."

Miku blinked repeatedly at that before she looked down with conflicted look as if she was debating over something. She then timidly peeked at him from under her lashes and asked shyly as a soft blush stained her cheeks. "Um...Then is it okay to be next to you?"

Kaito deadpanned at the innocent and rather adorable reaction and covered his face with his hand. "Miku, something like that..."He mumbled. "You don't have to specifically get my permission to do that. You can come whenever you like it. I'd thought..." Miku is so sweet and adorable that sometimes Kaito can't help himself.

He sighed to himself before he smiled slightly at her. "Come here Miku."He beckoned and tears began to form in Miku's eyes.

-0-0-0-

One woman remarked to her friends as she passed by. "That girl is just following that woman. Goodness, she should at least hold that child's hand..."

Sonika glanced behind her as Miku silently followed her with tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

"If she was going to be like that. She might as well not have followed me." Sonika muttered to herself as she continued going her way with Miku following close by. "Anyways I didn't lay a single finger on you." But Miku didn't respond and continued following the woman.

At the time, Miku made a promise to herself. ' _I won't be a bother anymore'_ She thought to herself through her tears _._ ' _'I'm going to be a girl that listens to what Oji-san says.'_

It was a promise Miku swore to herself that she would always keep...no matter what.

-0-0-0-

"I'm curious about something." Miku announced as she sat closely next to Kaito, who looked at her gently. "What?" He questioned.

"You know dandelions? I was sure that they were yellow flowers yesterday but today they look like cotton candy!" She exclaimed with childish curiosity. Kaito smiled and mused. "Hmm, to compare them to a person, its like becoming an adult."

Miku tilted her head in confusion. "Dandelions become an adult after one day?" She wondered and Kaito laughed softly. "I'm sure the dandelion's time is different from people's." He said. "Like for a mayfly, a day is a very long time and for a cicada, a summer feels like forever."

"So that's why the mayflies wander around so busily?"

"What? Ahaha-"

Miku looked up at the cloudless sky in wonder. "I wish I could wake up one morning and have suddenly grown up. Not as fast as the dandelion though." She mused. "On some days, time passes ever so slowly. The day I spilled the tomato juice really felt like a long day."

Kaito stared down at her. Just now...she sound so mature despite just being nine years old...and it worried him. She was growing up too fast...

Kaito smiled sadly. "For Oji-san, it felt like ten years has passed by in a moment." He muttered as he turned his gaze to the sky as well. "I think my time passed just a little faster than yours, Miku."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been a really and I mean _really_ long time since I last updated this story. I was lacking some ideas and some words so I wasn't able to update for awhile so yea...**

 **Anyways this chapter is kinda short but the next chapter will come real soon (hopefully). I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer than this but until then, please continue to support me while I try to pull myself together in my (almost non-existing) social life.**

 **So until then, Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Several years ago**_

"You don't have any? Do you want one?" Kaito questioned as he offered her a cigar. Zatsune shook her head. "No, I'm good for today." She declined as she leaned back against the wall.

It had been a couple of months since Kaito first met Zatsune and for some reason, they would always meet up at that same spot in the rooftop every lunch break and most of the time whenever they feel like cutting class.

There was a time Kaito questioned Zatsune why she wasn't spending time with her friends instead or even attend class more often but she just laughed and shot the question back to him playfully. Of course, Kaito couldn't really answer the question since he liked being alone a lot better and besides that, the lectures were just too boring.

"I have my period so my skin is a little rough." Zatsune suddenly announced as she touched her pale skin. "I just had to get out of the classroom so I came here instead."

Kaito nodded in understanding. So that was why she was here. At the moment, the seniors should be having their class by now, Kaito didn't really care about his class schedule and rather spend most of his time on the rooftop.

Kaito brought his cigarette to his lips and sighed out a puff of smoke. "It must be hard to be a woman." He remarked. "I hear it hurts a lot too."

Zatsune sighed and shrugged. "Well, its not that bad." She said. "I might actually miss it once I can't get it anymore." Kaito turned to her with an amused look on his face. "Isn't it a little too early to be talking about that?" He chuckled. Zatsune didn't respond and stared down at the ground in deep thought. "I wonder...how long a female can remain a 'girl'..."

Kaito raised a brow at her as she lifted her head and looked over the city. "Mothers...As soon as we're born, they're already mothers, right?"

"Hm, I guess so."

"I can'r begin to imagine what my mother had been like when she was my age..." Zatsune paused. "I was curious. Like when did my mother started to identify herself as a 'mother' or when did she started to perceive herself as a 'woman' and not as a 'girl'...and what percent of her youthfulness my mother still remains."

Kaito snorted and took out the cigar from his mouth. "I'm not sure about anyone else but I'm sure Senpai still has around 50%."

Zatsune laughed in response. "Half? At least you don't see me as a man." She snickered before she stopped shortly and continued. "So I asked her and..." She paused then shook her head. "Never mind." She pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and turned to him. "Give me a light."

At this moment, Kaito would've asked why she suddenly changed her mind to take a smoke but he didn't say anything instead, he turned and leaned forward to have the tip of his cigar to hers. Zatsune inhaled before she let out a long sigh, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"My mom told me that it was when I started my period." She continued. "I knew from the start that it would come to me at some point in my life but when it actually started I was embarrassed and anxious, and I thought it was something to be ashamed about...but I guess my mother thought differently."

She took another whiff of her cigar before she went on. "She couldn't even get over the fact that she had given birth to me and now she was astonished that I too, would be able to bear children. That's what my mother told me what she felt when I first started my period."

Kaito didn't say a word and just listened as Zatsune smiled almost sadly. "She thought 'Ah, now the girl I was has left me, and a child that looked so much like me is in front of me.'...She told me she had been fascinated, happy, and sad all at the same time."

Kaito looked at her, puzzled. "Sad?" He repeated. Zatsune just stared at the distance as she replied. "Yeah, I guess I can understand." She said. "The bond between a mother and a daughter is tied by some kind of mysterious knot. After that, even though my cramps hurt, it didn't feel so bad being a female anymore."

She inhaled her cigar and sighed. "The feeling one gets when confronting the moment your childhood leaves you...I want to experience that too."

Zatsune stared at the city with a look in her eyes that Kaito couldn't seem to comprehend at the time. "So I decided that I want to have a daughter in the future. One that's just like me."

Kaito just stared at her as he felt the strong will in her words before he reverted his gaze to the city as well. "I can't say about everything else..." He paused. "But if your child looks like you, I'm sure she'll be pretty."

Zatsune stopped and glanced at him silently as the sky suddenly darkened and rain began to pour. Kaito clicked his tongue. "Its raining and I didn't even bring an umbrella. Damn." He cursed in displeasure. The ends of Zatsune's lips curled a bit as she glanced up at the sky. "You're right. Why the hell is the weather like you these days?"

"Huh? What do you mean?'"

"Its unpredictable!" Zatsune cleared her throat. "Ehem, In today's weather forecast...It will continue to imitate Kaito Shion's personality for awhile."

"Ahaha, Its always fun being around you, Senpai."


	7. Chapter 6

Miku slowly opened her mouth as Kaito took the thermometer from her mouth. He stared at it carefully as Miku coughed softly. Kaito then frowned. "As I thought." He said. "You have a slight fever."

He placed down the thermometer onto the table and sighed. "I was worried that this would happen since you always leave the window open when you go to bed." Kaito frowned as he glanced out the close window as the night breeze blew gently outside. "Its getting colder now, you know that."

Miku rubbed her eyes tiredly. "But even if I leave the window open at night, when I wake up its closed." She mumbled lazily. "Oji-san always closes it for me anyways...I keep forgetting to close it because I know you'll do it for me." She then smiled sheepishly when she saw the look of disapproval on Kaito's face. "Umm, but I know I shouldn't though."

Kaito sighed heavily once again and shook his head. "I won't always be here to do that for you." He said as he gently tucked her into her bed. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow afternoon so you can go see a doctor so goodnight." Miku nodded tiredly as she snuggled deeper into the cover. "Okay, goodnight."

* * *

"Its flu season so there are a lot of patients." The doctor explained as she examined Miku carefully. "Hmm, she had a slightly fever and her throat is swollen, she'll need to get a shot. I'll give you a prescription for three days, do you have any medication for children at home."

Kaito shook his head as he placed his hands onto Miku's shoulders. "No, I don't." He replied. The doctor then smiled as she wrote down onto her notepad. "Is she your daughter? She's very cute." She suddenly remarked and Kaito couldn't help but smile warily. "Um, no. She's not my daughter."

-0-0-0-

Miku noisily tapped her shoes onto the marble floor as they sat outside the office, waiting for Miku's turn while Kaito was quietly reading the newspaper.

Miku simply continued tapping her shoes onto the floor. "You shouldn't do that here, Miku." Kaito said without lifted his head from the newspaper. With that said, Miku stopped and stared down at the ground.

"Waaah! My mommy, it hurts so much!" A voice cried out. Miku turned towards where the cry was to see a boy who looked to be around her age crying loudly as his mother tried soothing him gently. "Now now, you're big boy now. Its over now."

Miku watched the scene with slight worry and glanced over to Kaito who didn't seem to mind the noise and continued reading the paper. Miku frowned slightly and sunk against her seat even more.

"Miku-san, you can come into the office now." The nurse called out. Miku flinched before she reluctantly stood up. Kaito looked over to Miku and noticed she was trembling. "Are you scared to take your shot?" He questioned.

Miku jumped slightly and frantically shook her head. "N-No, I'm not! I'm fine! I'll be right back!" She exclaimed, obviously nervous as she rigidly walked towards the office. Kaito stared after her and sweat dropped. "You don't look fine to me." He muttered.

Ten minutes later, Miku walked out of the office with a much calmer look on her face as she briskly walked over to Kaito. "Oji-san, lets go home." Miku said. Kaito scanned her form for a moment. "Did it hurt?" He asked and Miku shrugged. "It was okay."

Kaito snorted at that and stood up. "You're already so mature." He said with an edge of amused sarcasm. He gently took her hand as they walked out of the hospital. "You don't have to keep it all in but I'm proud of you for going through with it." He praised as they reached the car. "I'll buy you a treat as a reward. Did you want anything? Or did you want to go somewhere?"

"A treat?" Miku repeated. Her eyes sparkled brightly at the thought. Kaito smiled and nodded as they drove off. "Yup, I'll get it for you while heading back home from work."

Miku paused for awhile before she looked out of the window of the car. "I want to see my mom.."

There was a long silence in the car as Kaito glanced at her then back at the road. "I can get you something else." Kaito suggested. "What do girls your age like? Dolls? Maybe a pair of sandals or even a dress..."

Miku shook her head, refusing to face him as she repeated. "I want to see my mom. I don't want anything else..."

Kaito fell silent. He didn't need to look to know...that tears were already fall from Miku's face.

Kaito sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. "All right then." He said as he gave in. "I'll take you there as soon as I have the time..." Miku nodded slightly and silence once again fell into the car. Kaito couldn't help but mutter. "So...you don't want anything else..."

* * *

"This is why you shouldn't bring in strays, I told you." Meiko sighed as she tried organizing her paper with the telephone at hand. "Kaito, all you have to do for Miku is give her food and clothes, that's it."

Currently, Meiko was working until a certain blue haired male decided to call her for advice over the whole situation. At first, it annoyed Meiko since he was only calling her about that little girl but it couldn't be help since Kaito rarely ever calls her.

"This is what happens when you disregard my warnings, I told you so." Meiko sighed as she brushed her pencil skirt. "Well, I guess we saw this coming. I was starting to wonder why she kept quiet about her mother for so long-" She paused as Kaito spoke at the other end. "Well, where is it? Its in the city? Oh...its the weekend? Hmm, I see..."

She nodded here and there as she listened to what Kaito was saying. "I guess we can't do much about it." She sighed. "The holiday was going to be too short anyways, and you don't have much time..." She paused. "Nope, I'm fine. Don't worry about it...Yes, its alright." She said, twirling the cord of the phone with her thin finger.

"I'll come by if its near. Okay, I'll see you then...alright, have a fun weekend." With that said, Kaito hung up first and Meiko slowly placed down the phone before she tossed the documents onto her desk with irritation.

"Why the heck is that woman bothering me even after she's dead?" Meiko grunted to herself as she remembered that dark haired cocky woman. "She's just as bad, dead or alive."

"Sakine-san." Meiko flinched as she looked up from her desk, only to find her boss staring down at her with disapproval. "Ah! No, not yet." Meiko quickly said.

"If you don't have it ready by the end of the afternoon, I'm going to have to notify about your phone calls."

"Ugh. Yes sir..."

* * *

 **A/N: Apparently I have a lot of free time but then again, I could use it to make up for half a year of not updating for so long.**

 **Anyways a lot of things have been going on and I wasnt able to update my other stories because of it but even so Thanks for supporting me and my other stories despite me not updating as often as I should.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you'll read the next which might come sooner than you think.**

 **Once again, thanks for the support and hope you'll review this chapter for me, ok?**

 **Until then, Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, Kaito glanced up at the sky and frowned.

"There's a lot of fog today." He pointed out. Thick clouds of white smoke covered everywhere as the air felt wet and cold. Looks like it was going to rain soon... "I don't think we'll be able to see the full moon tonight."

Kaito reverted his gaze towards the teal haired little girl as she ran around the front lawn excitedly. "You'll trip if you keep running around like that." He said as he locked up the front door. Miku simply giggled. "No I won't!" She exclaimed. She then span around and smiled shyly at him. "Um Oji-san, Can I take some flowers from the garden?"

Kaito raised a brow. "Why? You want to give them to your mother?" He questioned and Miku nodded energetically. Kaito frowned slightly and didn't respond for a moment. "I'm not sure..." He uttered almost hesitantly. "It'll be more appropriate to give her a picture where she's at..."

Miku tilted her head in confusion but said nothing, instead she nodded as she ran back into the house to get only picture she has of her mother in her room.

* * *

It was silent in the way to the cemetery. Miku nervously sat on her seat as she fiddled with the picture in her hands.

It was picture during her 5th birthday. Her mother was embracing her tightly in the picture as she placed kissed Miku's head with a lit birthday cake in front of them as Miku looked at the camera with curiosity. Below the picture were large letters that say: Happy Birthday Miku.

It was probably the only time she and her mother ever had a picture together and for that she cherished it a lot. Kaito on the other, didn't spare a glance at the picture and simply stared ahead of the road with an blank look on his face.

Kaito slowly stop the car in front of cemetery and quietly got out of the car, along with Miku. The two didn't say a word to each other as Kaito lead Miku towards a building, close to the cemetery. Miku looked up at the sign above the door of the building as they walked inside : _Columbarium_.

Miku looked around in confusion as there were rows of shelves at every side of the room with jars of different shapes and sizes as well as pictures and flowers in a bunch of the them. Kaito didn't say anything as they walked deeper into the room and stopped in front of a certain shelf that held a jar, underneath it was a name...

 _Zatsune Hatsune._

Miku stared at the jar with a troubled look. "Um..." She started nervously as she grabbed Kaito's jacket with her small hand. "I can't believe mom's in such a small jar...how can they do that? Is it really my mom in there?"

Kaito gazed down at the little girl as she clung to him so innocently before he gently placed a hand on her head. "...She was cremated." He said bluntly. Miku looked up at him with confusion. "Cre..mated?" She repeated, unfamiliar with the word. She then turned back to the jar, blinking. "But why is she in there? How can she be smaller than me?"

Kaito didn't reply. He knew that sooner or later he had to explain this to Miku and honestly, he had wished that that time would never come but now...looks like he had no choice. It didn't matter that she was too young to know or too innocent to understand...she had to know, one way or another.

"Miku..." Kaito began as he knelt down to her level. "That's because..."

Miku listened intently as Kaito began to explain to her. In the background the sound of rain could be heard echoing into the building, muffling any sounds from the outside.

The moment Kaito finished...large tears began to stream from Miku's eyes and she released his jacket before taking a step back. "I want to get out of here Oji-san..." She uttered softly. Kaito stared at her. "Why? You rarely get to visit." He said but Miku said nothing and span around, quickly leaving the room. Kaito didn't move for a minute before he silently followed after her.

Miku briskly stepped out of the building, not caring that the rain was soaking her body and was moving towards the car. Kaito pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. It didn't really matter to him that it was raining, he just felt like taking a smoke. He stared at the teal haired girl's back as Miku refused to look at him.

There was a heavy silence between them as they walked under the light rain. Kaito then finally sighed. "Are all you nine year old girls so fickle?" He grumbled. "Say something, kid." Miku didn't respond and continued moving ahead.

"...What were you expecting when you asked me to see your mother?" Kaito said, almost coldly. "Did you think she'd come back to life if there was a body?" He scoffed. "That's sillier than expecting Santa Claus to show up on Christmas."

Call him cruel, call him insensitive but that was just the truth. When it comes to matters like these, Kaito wasn't going entertain her and get her hopes up. This was reality. It can be harsh, no matter how old you are or what you think. You just have to deal with it and that's all. The sooner she learns the truth, the sooner she can deal with reality.

That's why Kaito didn't hold back and made her face the truth...whether she wants to or not.

"Did you think that your mother had just gone to vacation?" He continued. "Did you think she'd come back for you like she always did?" Miku finally stopped and turned to him with tears in her eyes and a hurt expression. Kaito stared back at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Miku bit her lip as she fiddled with her fingers. "I...I should've just asked for a doll." She muttered. "I shouldn't have said I wanted to see mom." Kaito blinked. "What?"

Miku sniffled as tears once again streamed from her eyes. "Oji-san...always gives me good things, and says only good things." She said, her gaze fell to her feet. "So...I thought you were doing the same thing again..." Kaito was silent as Miku tried to wipe away her tears but were replaced with fresh ones. "I really like Oji-san but today..."

Miku let out a sob. "Oji-san would never do anything bad to me but..." She looked up at him with a look that cause Kaito suck in a breath. "I hate you so much today."

For once in his life...Kaito was speechless. The words seem to echo endlessly in Kaito's mind and each time seems to stab his heart painfully. Miku turned and dashed off to where the car was suppose to be, leaving Kaito all alone as the rain seemed to grow even heavier.

"Wha...I...I can't believe this." He muttered as the cigar in his hand fell to the wet ground. What has he done...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! This chapter has been pretty emotional and kinda sad huh? Honestly I wasn't planing to make it this...depressing but my feelings have been really down below.**

 **You see, school starts for me in...three days from now and I'm seriously depress. My hatred for school runs deep you know...I'm going to have to suffer for another whole year. Ugh...**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter (even though it was kinda depressing and short) and please review and favorite if you have the time alright?**

 **Well, thats it for now so bye~!**

 **-Yugao702**


	9. Chapter 8

Kaito stood under the rain in complete silence. The cigar in his mouth had turned soggy from the rain as Kaito took it out and tossed the useless cigarette without care. He took out his cigarette pack to get another but found that it was completely empty.

Kaito crushed the box in one hand and used his other to rub his aching head, feeling incredibly exhausted. Kaito never knew in his life, he would feel so...speechless.

How did it all come to this?

* * *

The two silently returned home after that.

Neither of them said a single word to each other the whole way back and neither made an attempt to do so. As soon as Kaito pulled up in front of the house, Miku immediately got out of the car and ran inside, without so much as a word or even a glance at Kaito.

Kaito didn't react to this and simply walked back into the house without saying a thing. The rain seemed to have followed after them as the drops of liquid fell heavily from the sky.

Miku refused to speak to Kaito the entire day, only occasionally asking him simply things such as reaching out to something from a high shelf or asking where she had place a certain thing. Kaito didn't say a word about this. He couldn't say a word about it.

It was already close to midnight and sound of rain echoed within the silent house.

Miku tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamt a sad dream.

She was back at the Columbarium where she was all alone. No one was inside, not even Kaito was there. Miku glanced at the rows of jars before her eyes stopped in at the jar in front of her. She stood there, completely still as she stared at the jar that held the ashes of her mother and instinctively she called out. "Mommy."

Miku's eyes flew open as tears fell from her eyes. Her window rattling loudly as the wind and rain combined fell outside. Miku stared into the darkness of the ceiling as she called out the first name in her head. "Oji-san..."

She sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes to get rib of the tears in her eyes but they won't stop as the tears continued to fall from her eyes to her bed. Miku was shuddering now from anxiety as she called out into the darkness helpless once more like the child she was. "Oji-san..."

Miku got out of her bed as she wobbled out of her room, this time with a sob in her voice as she continued to call out to Kaito. "Oji-san, Oji-san..."

* * *

Kaito laid on his bed, completely awake as he listened to the rain pour outside. He couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't help but replay the words Miku said to him in cemetery over and over again his mind. He only thought of what's good for her. He didn't want to give her false hope of seeing her mother again.

Many would probably criticize the way he handled things but he knew this was for the best. If he waited longer, it would be too late for her to realize that the world isn't kind. That was how things worked.

Suddenly, he hear the door creak open. Kaito sat up and reached for the lamp at his side. He turned to the door and stared at the little girl that stood at the doorway with tear filled eyes. "Oji-san, can you let me sleep here with you tonight?" She asked with a sniff.

Kaito stared at the teal haired girl silently. "What? Did you have a nightmare?" He questioned as he ran a hand through his hair. Miku nodded quietly as she sniffled once more. "I...I was thinking about my mom and...I suddenly got scared."

"But its better to sleep in your own room." Kaito sighed and reached for his cigarette pack. He wasn't trying to mean or anything like that, he just didn't want to spoil the kid too much. Besides, it was only a nightmare so she can handle this. "Its late so hurry up and go back to bed."

Miku didn't say anything. In fact, she didn't argue and slowly nodded her head. "Um, okay...good night." She muttered but she didn't move from her spot for a moment before she added. "But you know Oji-san...why do you keep smoking?"

Kaito blinked at the question as he held a cigar in his hand. "What?"

Miku frowned slightly. "Can't you stop smoking?" She timidly asked. Kaito raised a brow since Miku has never once complained about his smoking habit. "Why?" He answered with a question of his own.

"Its not good for your health." Miku replied and Kaito snorted. "Are you worried about me? You told me earlier that you hated me." He pointed out with a bitter smile. "Using the whip and carrot strategy, are you?" Kaito shook his head and he sighed once more. "Well, thanks anyways. I understand so just go back to bed."

Miku didn't move an inch and Kaito sighed heavily as he stared at her. "Is there anything more you would like to say?" He asked.

Miku leaned against the doorway as she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Well...I was thinking..what would I do if you end up getting inside a small jar just like my mom then...I would be all alone again." She sniffled as tears once again filled her eyes, threatening to fall. "What would happen to me...I fell asleep while thinking about that and I ended up having a nightmare."

Kaito was silence as Miku wiped her tears and looked at him with sad, lonely eyes. "I only have you, Oji-san..." She whimpered. "So please...don't leave me alone." With that said, she reached for the door, not before bidding Kaito good night and closed the door.

Kaito sat there in complete silence for a moment before he removed the covers and looked around for the ash tray. "Where is that ash tray..."

He glanced around but can't help but pause as the words Miku said seem to come flooding in.

 _"Don't leave me alone..."_

Kaito just sat there in silence, leaning forward as he placed a hand on his forehead. He thought of how hesitant and innocent Miku would often look at him as if he would get angry if she asked for anything at all. He remembered the day she played at the garden, holding that little dandelion in her hand as she looked at him and timidly ask.

 _"Can I...come near you?"_

Kaito brought his hand down to his face as his lips tightened. Every facial expression, every word, and every gesture...How can she be so...

Miku paused, halfway down the hall and turned around as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up at Kaito as he bent down and scooped the little girl up into his arms. Miku tightly embraced him, tears filled her eyes as Kaito walked back to his room with her in his arms.

"I won't let you have any more nightmares." Kaito earnestly promised as he quietly closed the door.

-0-0-0-

Kaito held Miku in his arms as they quietly laid on his bed. He ran his fingers through her long teal hair as he softly apologize to her. "I'm sorry I took you to a place like that..."

Miku looked up from his chest with slight confusion. "Why?" She asked. "You took me because I said I wanted to see mom." Kaito shook his head and frowned. "What was inside that urn...I could've told you like it was some sort of story."

Miku continued to stare at him with confusion while Kaito looked down at her remorsefully. It's true he didn't want to give her false hope but...maybe he should've been gentle and more tactical instead of just crashing it into her so suddenly. He just thought if Miku knew about the truth as soon as possible, she'd be able to face the future instead of waiting for her mother, who would never come back...

No. In reality...that wasn't why...

"I wasn't being mature...I'm sorry Miku." Kaito muttered as he embraced her. Miku didn't respond as she buried herself more into his chest.

Kaito knew he was just being impatient, like a child having a tantrum. He wanted her to face the fact his mother was gone...so that she would realize that he could provide so much more to her than her mother ever did. He was being too selfish and childish. He was such an idiot...

"I don't understand what you're talking about..." Miku muttered into his chest. "I'm not going to say that I miss mom again." She paused as she gripped Kaito's shirt. "Since my mom is in a cold urn...but you're warm and next to me."

Kaito said nothing as Miku sighed quietly while the rain softly fell outside the window. "The sound of your heart is like a lullaby."

* * *

The next morning, Meiko stopped her car in front of Kaito's house and stepped out of her car. Meiko walked up to the house with the house key at hand.

Kaito gave her a duplicate of his house keys in case she came over and he wasn't there or wasn't awake. Kaito once commented that it would be troublesome to always answer the door for her whenever she came over unexpectedly. It annoyed her at first but when Kaito decided to give her the spare key of his house, she feel satisfied or rather, happy about it.

"Kaito, I'm here!" Meiko called out as she entered the house and removed her shoes. She walked deeper into the house with a sigh. "There was no traffic so I arrived ear-" She trailed off when she realized Kaito wasn't in the living room nor the kitchen. Meiko looked confused.

Did he leave already? It was still too early for work. Maybe he was still asleep. Meiko walked up the stairs towards Kaito's room, quietly opening the door as to not disturb him. "I didn't call because you might be still sleeping." She softly said. "Aren't you up yet?"

Meiko paused as she stared at the residents inside the room. There was a long silence before Meiko softly closed the door once more and walked down the stairs. She strolled back to the entrance, slipping into her shoes. Meiko glanced at the stairs before sheepishly scratching the back of her head with a soft sigh.

She left the house without a word and walked back to the car. She'll just call him later.

-0-0-0-

Miku slowly woke up as she heard the birds chirping outside the window. The rain was gone and the sun was shining bright, flooding the room with light.

Miku blinked a few times. Her mind was still slightly hazy with sleep. As her mind finally registered her surrounding, her first thought was... "Heavy..." She thought out loud.

Miku let out a small grunt of discomfort as she tried moving but found she was unable to move at all. Kaito was still asleep and was tightly hugging Miku, as a result, was leaning against Miku as he softly snored. His arm was draped over Miku's tiny body completely trapping her in place. Miku was laying on his back and her arms were pinned against her chest, restraining her as well as making it hard for her to breath.

Miku let out a squeak as shuffled and struggled around, trying to push some of Kaito's weight off her but she can't. "Oji-san, I can't breath!" She yelped but Kaito didn't move. "Oji-san wake up! You're heavy! Oji-san, Oji-san!" She repeated squeaked until Kaito finaly let out a soft groan and opened his eyes, tiredly.

It took a few minutes before Kaito realized what was happening and finally rolled off Miku, much to her relief. Kaito brought hand up to his face and groaned. Did he oversleep? That was rare.

"This is the first time I've seen you wake up later than I do." Miku pointed out as she rolled towards him. Kaito let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry." He muttered. "I didn't expect something like this..." He grumbled to himself. He then glanced down at Miku as she crawled up into his chest, crossing her arms on top of it and laid her head.

"So what did you dream about last night, kiddo?" He asked . Miku hummed for a second. "I can't really remember." She said but then smiled. "But it wasn't a nightmare."

Kaito smiled back as he reached out and patted her head. Miku giggled childishly as she leaned into his warm hand.

She didn't have a nightmare but...it was more like a happy dream.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! What's up!**

 **Happy New Year! I can't believe we have finally reached the last day of the year. I still can't believe I made it till the last day since I have been dying in school and whatnot. Its really shocking.**

 **Anyways I hope you're enjoying yourselves this holiday because its going to be a new year. What's your new year's resolution I wonder. For me, I promise not to make any promises, that's a promise...sort of.**

 **Anyways I'm still a little sick (Its going to be the start of the year and I'm sick wtf. T_T) but I think I'm well enough to celebrate New year. I'm not going to miss this new year's party. I _refuse_ to miss it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please review if you have the time, okay?**

 **I have to go now. Again, Happy New Year and Peace out!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
